Talking to the Thunder
by Rogue River Rat
Summary: Logan comforts a certain young southern girl during a thunderstorm. AU with Rogue as a little kid.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Talking to the Thunder**

The crash of thunder woke Logan from sleep with a jerk. A blinding flash of lightning made him squint and another crash made him wince. He hated a lot of things in this world, and thunderstorms were right up top with Sabertooth and hospitals. They were too loud and bright and, in his opinion, unnecessary. He stuffed his head under his pillow to try and muffle the sound, so he didn't hear the small creak of the bedroom door opening. Logan's head whipped around the moment his mattress shifted though, and he glared at the intruder before recognizing her. His expression instantly softened and he held out an arm in invitation. The small girl responded immediately, scampering over the covers to huddle against his side.

"What's wrong Stripes?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep. Instead of answering she nestled her face against his shirt. He chuckled at the 4 year old, "Aren't ya gonna tell me?" She shook her head this time, but cowered against him when the next clap of thunder rang through the air. Suddenly realizing what was frightening his daughter, Logan chuckled at the coincidence. "I guess that makes two of us that don't like thunder storms. You're okay Anna, nothings gonna hurt you." The deep rumble of Logan's voice comforted her a little, that is until the next clap of thunder. A small yelp of fear accompanied the storm and Anna-Marie ducked under the thick comforter. A small, amused smile crept onto his face. He could feel her clinging to the leg of his sweatpants and gently nudged her.

"Come on Stripes, come out." Logan prodded, "I promise you'll be fine." He waited a moment and sure enough, she hesitantly made her way back to her original spot. Logan wrapped his large arm around the shivering fame of his daughter. "Why're you so scared darling? It's only a storm." Her reply was muffled, but with his enhanced hearing he heard it, "It's so loud. It sounds mean…" Anna's frail voice drifted off. Hiding a smile, Logan thought of a way to calm her fear. "They do talk pretty loudly, don't they?" he agreed casually. "Who?" the curious 4 year old asked immediately, intrigued. He stared down at her with a raised eyebrow. "The thunder and lightning." he said as though it was common knowledge that everyone knew. "Thunder and lightning can't talk Daddy!" she seemed to scold him for being so silly.

"Course they can!" he admonished back, "The lightning says something to the thunder and the thunder answers back." She looked like she was deciding whether to believe him or not. He guessed she did or at least chose to play along for now. "Then the lightning must be really nasty! Cause the thunder always sounds so angry!" she whimpered, pressing closer to him unconsciously. Leaning down, he softly kissed her head and whispered, "Not really. The thunder's just laughing." He could hear the thunder becoming more distant and knew the storm was almost over. "Laughing?" he could hear the skepticism in her voice. "Sure!" he assured, "The lightning can be very funny. It tells great jokes!" "Don't be silly Daddy!" Anna giggled, "Lightning can't tell jokes!"

"Hmm…" he sighed, "Are you sure?" "Daddy." She scolded him. Logan chuckled again, "Okay, maybe it can't…" Anna-Marie yawned as she curled into a ball next him. "Night Stripes." He whispered, kissing the top of her head again. "Good night Daddy." She murmured drowsily. Logan watched her fall asleep and kissed her one last time before closing his own eyes. To the rest of the world he would always be the deadly Wolverine, but for his Stripes he would gladly be the silly Daddy.

* * *

**A.N.: Okay, so to explain the relationship, if you couldn't figure it out, Anna-Marie is obviously Rogue and Logan is her father. I also used a line from The Sound of Music, so if you caught it good for you! There isn't really a story behind this, it's just an idea I got from reading JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo's Warning: May Answer Back, which is amazing and you should totally read it! So this is just a little one-shot that's supposed to be cute and all that! Thanks for reading it and tell me what you think, I'd love to know if you want me to write more stuff like this!**

**Until Next Time,**

**R.R.R.  
**


End file.
